


All My Kittens

by ChelleBee53



Category: All My Children
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This AU parody, [or should I say PURRODY?] which is set in the late 1970s, has no plot to speak of. It is pure fluff, written just for fun.





	All My Kittens

"All My Kittens" was a soap opera about cats set in Pine Alley. The dialogue was in  
meows, purrs, and hisses. Therefore it was necessary to show the human language  
translation on the tv screen.

One afternoon's episode ended with Tomcat Kittahy meowing something to  
Meowrica Kane.

The words displayed onscreen were: "Meowrica, will you marry me?"

And then the announcer's voice was heard.

"Thank you for watching All My Kittens," he said. "Tune in tomorrow to find out whether Meowrica accepts Tomcat's purrposal.  
And now, please stay tuned for our sister soap, "Nine Lives to Live."


End file.
